I won't do that
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Done for a challenge on LiveJournal...cheesy songs..mine was “I’d Do Anything for Love But I Won’t Do That ,” by Meat Loaf Danny tries to get out of doing something crazy....read and review?


A/N: Another fic for a challenge on LiveJournal. This time the song was "I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)," by Meat Loaf. I don't own anything...just the crazy plot D Enjoy...and review!! They make me happy :D

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me, Montana…" Danny pulled a face of disgust and backed away from his girlfriend, who he thought, was a nut case at that very moment. She stood in the bedroom doorway, holding up a huge black dress and green face paint, along with a brown curly wig.

"C'mon, you have to go as Elphaba, because I'm Glinda." She stood in a pink dress with a blond wig framing her face. Danny had to admit, when he came back from home, he hadn't expected her to be standing there looking like this…he enjoyed coming home to surprises…but this one, made him want to run out screaming.

"I'm not dressing up as some crazy witch lady Montana, and I don't look good in green." He dropped his jacket on the sofa and moved to Lindsay, who looked like a fairy infront of him. He smiled and tucked a piece of blond wig behind her ear. She frowned and placed it back.

"FYI, cowboy," she poked him in the ribs. He was wearing his green tank, and it looked amazing on him. Lindsay loved it on him as much as she loved it off him. "That top looks pretty fine on you." She took the opportunity of him being close to put the wig on him. she caught him off guard and hit his hand when he tried to take it off.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He exclaimed, although Lindsay knew that he wasn't hurt. She had half of hers to hit him again for feigning hurt, but she had a job to do. It was the annual silly night at the labs, for some reason Mac had allowed it. Perhaps Stella had got him drunk and suggested it. The night was full of laughs and the team all dressed up. Last year Danny had forced Lindsay, to go as a sexy cowgirl…and she hated having half of the lab techs drooling at her. Therefore, this year, she sought revenge, and bought him an Elphaba costume from Wicked, as she went as Glinda. She knew that it was going to be hard for her to convince him to go, but she was determined to get him to dress up as a woman. Plus, she couldn't wait to see the reaction on the team's faces when he walked into the labs…although Lindsay knew that she might have to drag him into the labs for he would refuse to be seen, especially by Flack.

"Linds...Baby, c'mon…can't we just not go to silly night…can't we have our own silly night here?" He tried his best to win her over, even using his husky voice, which he knew she loved. He heard her groan as she failed to hide her reaction. It wasn't until she "Gibbs smacked" him that his Messer grin wiped off his face.

"No more NCIS for a year Montana." He grunted, rubbing the bag of his head, where the wig sat. Lindsay straightened it up and stepped back at her masterpiece. She smiled and pulled a stool back from the breakfast bar.

"Sit." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, and Danny knew that in order to stay in her good books he had to obey her. He rolled his eyes and sulked over to the stool, and sat down in a huff.

"You're going to have to act more lady like if you're gonna pull this off." She giggled and opened the green face paint. She used the sponge and dabbed it onto his face. He winced as the cold substance encountered his face.

"I wish I could pull that dress off you." He muttered under his breath, unaware that Lindsay heard it. She finished dabbing green paint on his face and tried to contain her laughter as she looked at the finished product. Although, Danny's face was the complete opposite to happy.

"I probably look like a giant booger." He moaned, as he watched his girlfriend in hysterics.

"Glad to be an amusement Linds." he watched her double over as she couldn't have the strength to stand anymore and he rolled his eyes at her. He looked at the hideous dress on the sofa, the one that he had to wear.

"So what, do I need fake boobs or summit?" Lindsay looked up at him, as he walked away from the stool and held up the dress, pulling a disgust face as if it were a soiled diaper.

Lindsay walked over to him.

"No. you have your own." She giggled and poked at his none existent man boobs.

"What is it? Pick on Danny day?" he tried his hardest not to let his aggression seek out of his voice, but he wasn't really in the mood. He had had a long day, and all he wanted to do was sit down, with his Montana, and relax. But Lindsay had heard the aggression, and her eyes shone with concern. She stroked Danny's arm and he looked down at her. She had spent a lot of effort making herself look like Glinda, and she looked beautiful. The dress hugged her body perfectly and the curls of the wig were gorgeous. Danny sighed, as he looked outside the window and saw the rain pelting down. He knew that half of silly night consisted of dancing outside, but he didn't want his Montana to be dancing in the rain getting wet. As if she could read his mind, she turned around and sighed.

"Perhaps we could miss silly night for one year." She turned back around and saw the first genuine smile on his face.

"And maybe I'm crazy…forcing you to look like Elphie." She laughed and quickly went to get some wipes to remove the green paint from his face. As she wiped, he pulled the wig off and threw it over the couch. She looked up at him with a smile, but he could see in her eyes that she was disappointed.

"How bout…we have a dance…seeing as you look beautiful in that dress." He took her wig off, wanting to see her own hair, and ran his fingers through the chocolate strands. She finished wiping his face and flashed him a toothy grin. She grabbed his hands as they danced through their apartment. No music, just the soothing sound of their laughter and soft words. As the slowed, Lindsay looked up at him, her eyes firing with love. She knew that Danny would run right into hell and back, and then just at that moment, as corny as it sounded inside her mind, she started to speak.

"Danny?" she asked, as he turned to look down at her.

She braced herself, for she knew that she was crazy, but she let her instincts get the better of her and she asked the first question.

"Will you raise me up, will you help me down?" He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. Funny question to ask…he said it in his head numerous times, before a light bulb lit up. He grinned as he understood what she was doing.

"I can do that."

She ran through the questions through her head, not wanting to say them all.

"Will you hold me sacred?" she asked and sighed in his warm embrace when he pulled her tighter.

"I can do that." He whispered.

"Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?" She held tightly onto his hands and felt him squeeze. He nodded. "I can do that."

As she realised what the next question hinted, 'emerald city,' she smiled a devilish smile.

"Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?" She tried to contain her excitement, for her first plan had failed…but perhaps now she could trap him in her trap.

"I can do that." He immediately responded, not understanding Lindsay's plan. She beamed at him.

"Well then, will you dress up as Elphaba?" She exclaimed, but was slightly bemused as to why he was still smiling. She was oblivious to the fact that Danny was about to say the lyrics Lindsay hadn't expected to hear.

"I would do anything for love, But I won't do that." In order to stop her from saying anything else, he leant down and took her lips in with his, as she slowly melted into him. They forgot about the silly night…and had their own memorable night of their own.


End file.
